Chinese Food
"Chinese Food" is a song by Alison Gold. It was released on October 5, 2013, by PMW Live.1 It entered the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart at number 29, selling 1,000 downloads2 and being streamed on YouTube five million times for the week ending October 20, 2013.2 As of October 20, it had not been reported to be played on any radio stations in the United States.2 The video was removed by Wilson from his channel in 2018. Lyrics: After balling I go clubbing Then I’m hugging Then I’m hungry and I’m walking on the street and I’m getting getting getting getting grumpy grumpy I see Chow, by my right I smell food in the air It’s Chinese Food, my favorite So I’m getting getting getting getting hungry I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo Mein I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo Mein Read the menu They got broccoli Even chicken wings Make it spicy And you like it Cause it’s beautiful And it tastes so so so good I like the egg rolls And the wonton soup This makes me feel so so good Fortune cookies, tell my future Chinese Chinese Food I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo Mein I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo Mein Wilson: Yo! I like Chinese food And some Wonton soup Get me broccoli While I play Monopoly Don’t be a busy bee Cause it’s your fantasy To eat Chinese food Egg roll and Chop Suey I use the chopsticks To eat pot sticks Put some hot sauce and sweet and sour make it sweet Because Chinese food takes away my stress Now I’m going to go eat Panda Express I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo Mein I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo Mein Why it Sucks: # The lyrics are absolutely hideous to listen to and would you want to lose your appetite # The autotune is impossible to handle. # This is another example of Patrice Wilson making yet another terrible song and how his rapping makes no sense. # The video was the most horrid part.It is shot in a MONGOLIAN RESTAURANT not in a Chinese restaurant because they couldn't book one.The worst part was when Wilson was dressed as a panda who hanged out with Gold's friends and started rapping. # The video was full of Asian stereotypes.For example:The restaurant was full of Geisha dolls,however Geisha dolls aren't a part of Chinese culture,they're a part of Japanese culture.However,Wilson denied any accusations claiming that:"Yes, I know geishas are Japanese, but you can find Chinese restaurants in Japan!" Videos: Alison Gold-Chinese Food(Official Music Video)